The aim of the project is to convene a 3-day Workshop during February 6, 7 and 8, 1989, to discuss the use of X-ray crystallography in designing antiviral agents. These will include antiviral drugs, antibodies and T- lymphocytes. We aim to discuss: 1) The crystal structures of picorna viruses (rhino, polio, mengo and FMD) and the location and mode of action of inhibitors of these viruses. 2) The crystal structures of the hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA) of influenza viruses and the design of inhibitors of the HA and NA which might be useful agents to control influenza in man and animals. At least three other topics will be discussed: the crystal structure of antibodies complexed with influenza virus NA and with model proteins such as lysozyme, the crystal structure of adenovirus proteins, and the crystal structure of the HLA protein of the major histocompatibility complex. Experts in each of these fields will attend the workshop. The timetable will allow 26 speakers to give 30-minute talks followed by 10 minutes of discussion. The determination of the 3-dimensional structures of viruses, viral proteins and immune complexes, and the use of these structures to rationally design inhibitors of virus replication, is a relatively new approach to the control of virus infections which is rapidly gaining momentum. By the time of the meeting in early 1989, much new information will be available for discussion. The Workshop will be held under the United States-Australia Bilateral Science and Technology Program.